


Glass Blades

by EzRoar



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gentleman Thief Whitley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzRoar/pseuds/EzRoar
Summary: “Ah, Mademoiselle Penny, what a pleasure to meet you on these rooftops again,” Midnight says. “How have you been?”“I have been performing optimally but I require you to return the items you have stolen and to turn yourself in to the authorities,” Penny replied amicably.--A meeting between a Gentleman Thief Whitley and the Protector of Mantle.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Glass Blades

“Hold it right there, Midnight!”

If the android had not made herself known, then Midnight would have never anticipated flurry of swords coming for him. He wonders if Penny knew that too. One small gravity glyph under the soles of his boots and Midnight was flying through the air. He couldn’t stick the landing though, stumbling on his feet when he landed on the next rooftop. Nevertheless, he recovered, giving his chaser a sweeping bow. 

One may call their predicament romantic, the two of them alone and on the Atlesian rooftops in the dark of the night, with nothing but the moon and perhaps a few cameras watching them. Penny floated, almost angelically, robot boots roaring and swords circling around her like a gentle breeze. 

“Ah, Mademoiselle Penny, what a pleasure to meet you on these rooftops again,” Midnight says. “How have you been?”

“I have been performing optimally but I require you to return the items you have stolen and to turn yourself in to the authorities,” Penny replied amicably. 

“Me!” Midnight gasped dramatically. “Turn myself in to the authorities? Why, I would languish in prison! And if I were to be sentenced to work at the mines, I’d be dead before dawn!”

“On the contrary, your physical performance during your robberies have shown you are able to survive those conditions.”

A pause. “Penny, darling, I was being dramatic.”

Penny blinked, a flush spreading across her cheeks. “Oh.”

“But I will admit that incarceration is not a good look on me.” Midnight pretended to be looking at his nails, despite the fact that he was wearing gloves. “I don’t look good in orange.”

“I think you look pretty in any colour.”

And that -- that right there -- was why Midnight adored the little android. She never lied. She was incapable of lying. Every word out of her mouth was the truth. And in a city of liars, cheaters, gamblers and the filthy rich, it was a welcome change. 

“Oh, Penny! You flatter me! And for that--” Midnight slung the sack off his back “--I give these gifts.”

Penny squinted at him suspiciously. “What kind of gifts? Is this another smoke bomb?”

“That was one time--”

“My optical sensors got damaged due to the smoke’s toxicity--”

“To be fair, you made me fall of a building that night--”

“Oh, is your side alright?”

“I recovered. Thank you for asking. Anyway--” Midnight pulled his steal of the night from the gaudy cloth holding the goods “--your gift, Madam.” He added a wink for good measure.

Penny came, zooming over. She closely inspected the items in Midnight’s hold, pupils narrowing in like the lens of a camera. They were a pair of fine swords that the Marigolds proudly displayed at their foyer. Expertly crafted, sparkling, utterly captivating to look at. They were blue in their dormant, and transparent enough to see Midnight’s fingers holding the flat of the blades, but if you were to load dust into them, they’d come alive with vibrant storm of hues.

“It’s a pity they were left to collect dust on somebody’s wall,” Midnight said, “but I think you’d breathe be able new life into them.”

Penny gasped, marvelling at the beauty of the swords. Her eyes twinkled like the glimmer of the swords. But then she closed her mouth. “But they’re not mine. I have to return them.”

“You know, you could live by my philosophy,” Midnight said, inching closer to the girl. “You take what you want …”

Midnight leaned in, watching Penny melt, as her breath left her, the girl closing her eyes and leaning in to--

_Click!_

\--slap the handcuffs around his wrists.

Oh. 

Oh, Midnight messed up.

“Then I shall have to turn you in, Mr Midnight! You are under arrest!”

“Sneaky,” Midnight remarked, partly in shock. “But you’ll never take me alive!” 

Midnight turned away, hoping to the Brothers that the fire glyph on the handcuffs wouldn’t burn him alive. As expected, Penny gave chase after him. The two of them ran off into the night, leaving her chase to be well documented by curious bystanders capturing most of the event on their scrolls. 

\---

“Master Whitley, it’s time to wake up.” Klein’s voice made Whitley want to retreat even further into his blankets, hiding from the sun that the blasted butler let in through the curtains.

“Five more minutes, Klein …” Whitley whined. 

“I’m afraid I can’t. Your father has invited another work associate over for brunch at the manor.”

Whitley groaned. Right. The business deal with Kobalts. Whitley reluctantly lifted his head from the blanket. He didn’t even want to look at himself in the mirror. He knew he’d be treated to the sight of messy hair, dark bags under his eyes, cracked lips and, ugh, dry skin. 

“It would appear that Midnight has once again graced Atlas’ front page,” Klein casually mentions, opening up the newsfeed at Whitley’s H.U.B. at his beside. Holographic slides showed up, displaying blue tinted pictures of Midnight’s dashing escape on the Atlesian rooftops from Mantle’s Protector and bold headlines of ‘MIDNIGHT STRIKES’. 

Whitley smirks, holding the pillow close to his head. “Hmmm, what’s this?” Whitley skimmed through the article, using his finger to scroll down the contents, and sighed. 

“What’s the matter, Master Whitley?”

“She returned the swords. Pity. They would have looked dazzling in her arsenal.”


End file.
